


Raddled

by DianaeFox



Series: Word of the Day Prompts - Vegebulocracy [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: raddled: adjective | RAD-uldbroken-down or lacking composure





	Raddled

**Author's Note:**

> raddled: adjective | RAD-uld
> 
> broken-down or lacking composure

The voice in the back of her head had finally won. "Oh, come on, it has my name written all over it!"  
The onslaught finally pushed her over the edge, leaving her more than a little raddled as she screamed out loud. "FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME!" She attempted to compose herself, but his jeering tone was just too much. "I will not write a Raditz fic for this challenge, that would be too cheesy"  
The voice in the back of her brain did its best to try and charm the author, but the only response was more raddled moans.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a silly bunny that crossed my brain playing off Raditz and Raddled as word play.


End file.
